


Protect You

by DapperJake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, MtF trans, Swearing, Trans, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has felt like he wanted to be a girl since he was 13. Two years later he tells his best friend Cronus this. Cronus wants Kankri to be whoever she wants to be and he will protect Kankri from anyone who dares tell her she can't be a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

I'm not exactly sure when I wanted to be a girl, but I think I was around 13.

I was at the movie theater with my brother Karkat. We were there because there was a new Disney movie that Karkat wanted to watch. He, being only 10, couldn't go out in public alone and our mother was busy at work too so I had to go with him.

During the movie, I felt a small connection to the princess. Like I wanted to be like her. I wanted to have beautiful hair, a soothing voice, gorgeous dresses, and have a man fall in love with me at first sight. I think I was more jealous of her, really. I felt a bit sick, thinking these things. I knew it was weird to think those kind of things. A boy shouldn't want to be a girl. Right?

When the movie was over and Karkat and I were walking home, Karkat said he wanted to be strong and cool like that prince in the movie was.

At least Karkat was normal.

\---

It's Friday, after school, and Cronus came over to spend the night.

Cronus is my best, and probably my only, friend. We first met in 6th grade because we were buddied up together by the teacher for a history project and we've been friends since. We're both pretty similar so we get along great. We both like reading, his favorite book is Harry Potter: the Goblet of Fire, we're both not too sociable, and neither of us are 'rough' like 9th grade boys are supposed to be. Although Cronus can be such a smart ass and talkative sometimes, I think that's one of my favorite things about him.

Right now, we're talking and taking turns playing Skatepark 3, a video game that's kinda glitchy but hilarious to watch sometimes.

"-And I tell her to just be quiet, okay? I'm mindin' my own business but she's just gotta keep on talkin' like she's not in a library!" Cronus complains to me.

"Well," I say, "You should've just left then."

"I couldn't just leave, I was looking for a book Kanny."

"Well whatever then." I say. It goes quiet for a bit before I decide to ask him something that's been on my mind for a long while now. I really needed to know what he thought.

"Do you think that, um, a boy could want to be a girl?" I say this hesitantly and not looking at him, nervous about how he would react.

"You mean, like, trans? I really don't care. Someone can be who they want." He says this casually, not how I expected him to act.

"Oh, okay then..." I tell him. It's now awkwardly quiet and it's making me a little scared. He sighs and says nothing for a minuet but then turns towards me and speaks seriously.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"I-ah, I just wanted to know what you thought about it. I mean, well, I was wondering about what you think about it and..." I'm not sure what to say.

"Kan, you can tell me anything." Cronus says.

"I know, I um. I know." That makes me feel stupid for repeating myself and I don't know what to do now.

"Do you feel like that, like trans I mean, do you...?" He says unsurely. I don't say anything and a few minutes pass. I'm looking down now, I don't want to look at him. Cronus doesn't say anything either but I can feel him staring at me. And oh my god, I'm 15 years old and I shouldn't be crying now-

Cronus suddenly hugs me and now I'm just sobbing.

\---

Cronus is now holding me and rocking back-and-forth while I tell him how I felt since I was 13 and at that movie theater with my brother. He doesn't say anything after I'm done talking until I stopped crying.

"You know..." His voice is a little raspy, like he's afraid to speak. "You can be a girl if... If you really want to be. I don't care. You can be whoever you want and I'm never not stopping you, I'm still going to be your best friend. And whoever doesn't call you a 'she', I'll beat their ass! And they can just fuck off and-"

I cover his mouth with my hand. "Thank you, that means a lot Cronus, and... Thanks." I say, then hug him one more time and we go back to playing video games.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if things seemed a little rushed, I'm not the BEST at writing. But I enjoy it, so yeah.


End file.
